Stuck in the Middle
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Lilly is in love with John Cena, Randy Orton & Matt Hardy. They all love her just as much. Whos heart is she going to break and who will she end up with?
1. I love you

**Disclaimer: I only own Lilly and Maria. Maria is not the diva. Everyone else owns themselves. This is only for fun and is not real. It is call Fiction for a reason, it is not real.**

* * *

Lilly was the new hair and make up artist for the WWE. She loved her job so much it was everything she ever dreamed of. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was about 5'6 and 120 pounds. She spend her days at work and her nights at party's. She was 23 years old and loved her life. She also was in love with her two best friends. When she first got this job she didn't know anyone and was scared. After a week she became good friends with John Cena and Randy Orton. Every time you would turn around them three where glued to each other, except on days when Randy was with his girlfriend. They you would just see John and Lilly. Lilly had just finished working when John walked in.

"Hey baby girl, we are all going out tonight you are coming right?" John loved her a lot but he just got out of a bad relationship and didn't want to use Lilly as a rebound.

"Yes you know it, is Randy coming with us?"

"Yeah and his lovely Maria is coming along." Everyone hated Maria. She was some girl that Randy meet when he was shopping at the mall. She acted like she had no clue who he was but everyone knew that she really did. Everyone but Randy that was. He got her everything that she ever wanted and treated him like shit after she got it.

"Great, lets go." John had his arm around Lilly as they walked out of the room. Everyone always though they was boyfriend and girlfriend. The acted like it but they was just friends. The would share the same bed but not have sex. Before Randy had got a girlfriend he would sleep in the same bed. Lilly would always be in the middle and she loved it. They both walked out to see Randy and Maria standing by the limo waiting for them.

"About time, can't you two go a hour with out fucking?" Maria said sounding annoyed. That pissed off Lilly so bad.

"Yeah I am that good." John said laughing. Lilly ruled her eyes and got in the car. John got in after her then Maria got in. Randy got in then closed the door. They went to this new club that has just opened. When they got to the club Randy and John went to get the girls something to drink. When they came back Lilly asked John to dance with her. When they came back from dancing and sat down Randy was still dancing with Maria.

"Lilly can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did Mr. Cena." She said laughing laying her had on his shoulder.

"Funny, will you go out with me."

"I believe we are out." John laughed and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Yes, I will." They sat there making out for a while till Randy interrupted them.

"I though that you two was just friends." He said sitting down next to John.

"We was, till just a few minutes ago. She is now my girlfriend."

"That is great." Randy said looking at little disappointed. No one noticed but Maria and she wasn't to happy about it. She sat herself down on Randy's lap kissing him, then whispered something in his ear. Not long after he smiled and they said they was going back to the hotel room. John got Lilly to dance some more before they went back to there room also. When they got in the room Lilly went to get a shower. After she got out John also got one. When he came out Lilly had room service order and a movie ready to watch. That was something they did every night, only usually when Maria wasn't with Randy he would be with them. Lilly sat on the bed with John watching the movie. He pulled her in his lap and started to kiss her. Even though they still did this stuff as friends.

"I am so glad I finally asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Me too, I though you would never ask me." She kissed him then laid her had back down on his shoulder. They finished the movie then fell asleep.

The next day Randy came in the room. He seen John and Lilly cuddling with each other fast asleep. He knew they didn't have sex because his room was right next to there's and they both were dressed. The thing was he was starting to fall in love with Lilly also but he had a girlfriend. He was going to break up with her this week and ask Lilly out. That was all till John beat him to it. Lilly opened her eyes and looked at Randy. He looked like he was in his own little world.

"Hey Randy, what are you doing here so early?" Lilly asked getting up out of the bed.

"I wanted to ask you to come to breakfast with me." He said watching her go in the bathroom. She left the door open so he just walked right in. She was brushing her teeth.

"Sure, where is Maria?" She asked trying to be as nice as she could.

"She went home, that is why I wanted to talk to you alone." Lilly pulled her hair back then went out to grab some clothing.

"Sure, let me get dressed then we can go." She got dressed then wrote a note for John and left with Randy. Once they got there food and started to eat Randy started to tell Lilly what he had to.

"I am in love with you." Randy said looking at her as she dropped her fork.

"Say what?"

"I fell in love with you, I was going to break it off with Maria and ask you out, but John beat me to it." The truth was she loved both of them. She didn't know what to do.

"So are you still with Maria?"

"Yeah, I like her. Maybe some day it will turn in to love." Randy looked around the room and seen John walking in. John walked over and sat down next to Lilly.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He said kissing her making Randy feel slight jealous.

"I missed you two, you want something to eat?"

"I will get something to go. Randy and I have to go to the gym, then have a meeting. I will come see you soon as I finish with everything." John kissed Lilly then went over to get some food to go. Randy looked down at the bill. He paid for it then got up to leave. Lilly stood up and gave Randy a hug.

"I hope you and John are really happy together." Randy said trying to support his two best friends.

"Me to, I really like him." She said getting her purse.

"Lilly, can I ask you something?" She shook her head yes. "Do you have any feelings at all for me other then just being friends?" She looked up at Randy and smiled.

"Yes Randy, I love you, just as much as I love John." She then walked out of the room and back to her room. Randy smiled he was so happy. She loved him and he loved her, but she also loved John. He didn't know what to do. Just then his cell phone rang. It was Maria.

"Randy I need you to come get me. The flight was delayed because of the weather and I don't want to stay over night in a airport."

"Alight, I am on my way." He hung up and had to hurry.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Who do think Lilly should end up with?**

**John**

**or**

**Randy**


	2. Forgive me?

**Disclaimer: I only own Lilly and Maria. Maria is not the diva. Everyone else owns themselves. This is only for fun and is not real. It is call Fiction for a reason, it is not real.**

* * *

Randy got to the airport to find Maria standing there waiting for him. She got in the car and they went back to the hotel.

"What took you so long?"Maria asked not to happy.

"Traffic, I tried to hurry."

"You were with her again wasn't you Randy?" Maria was very jealous of Lilly. All Randy ever talked about was Lilly and it really pissed her off.

"She is my best friend, what did she ever do to you?" Randy asked walking in the hotel room.

"All you do is talk about her, and when your not talking about her your with her." Maria said putting her bags down on the floor. Randy tried to pay no attention to Maria's jealousy problem and went to get a shower. He got dressed to go to his meeting then left the room. Ten minutes after Randy left Lilly knocked on the door. Maria opened the door and was even more pissed.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked Lilly.

"I was making sure Randy got to his meeting on time, and wanted to drop off his i-pod."

"Why do you have it?"

"He left me use it for a few days, tell him I said thanks."

"Sure, no problem." Maria said fake smiling and closing the door. She took the i-pod in the bathroom and threw it against the wall. She knew Randy would be pissed off about it so she would just blame Lilly. Lilly walked back to her room and looked for something to watch on TV. An hour later John walked in the door. He noticed that Lilly had falling asleep so he order some food for them. When they dropped the food off John woke Lilly up.

"Hey baby I got you something to eat." He said kissing her.

"Umm... thank you so much." She kissed him back and sat down beside him to eat. Not long after they finished eating someone was knocking on the door. Lilly got up to answer it to find a very pissed off Randy standing there.

"What's wrong?" She asked thinking he had a fight with Maria.

"What is wrong?! You broke my fucking i-pod. Why would you do that?" Lilly looked at it.

"Randy I didn't break it. I gave it to Maria and it wasn't broken she must of done that."

"Oh bull shit, Maria wouldn't lie to me. I though you wouldn't lie to me eather because you my best friend. I guess I was wrong about you. Some friend you are!" He yelled in her face. John got up and was not happy with the way Randy was treating Lilly.

"Randy, I would never break something of yours. I swear, it wasn't broken when I gave it to her." Lilly was starting to cry.

"Come on Randy, you know Lilly wouldn't do that to you. Don't yell at her for something she didn't do." John said sticking up for Lilly. John knew Lilly would never do something like that. Epically not to her best friends. Randy threw the i-pod at her and it hit her in the face.

"I want another one just like it by tomorrow." He started to walk away when John came up behind him.

"What is your problem Randy you hit her in the face with that, go tell her you are sorry!" John said getting very pissed off.

"No, she owes me a new one she broke it."

"Its a freaking i-pod! You of all people can afford a hundred of them."

"Just make sure I get a new one tomorrow John." Just then John punched Randy right in the face. He then went back in the room to check on Lilly. She was laying on the bed with her face in the pillow crying. John went over and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down.

"I didn't break it, I swear." She said laying in his arms.

"I know you didn't and he is going to feel like a ass when he realizes that." All he could do was hold on to her to try and get her to stop crying.

Randy got back to his room to find out his eye was starting to turn black and blue. He started to feel bad that the i-pod had hit Lilly in the face. He still believed that she had broken it. He didn't think Maria would lie to him. He went to lay down next to Maria.

"Did you break it?" He asked her.

"Randy, why would I break your i-pod and blame one of your best friends. What kind of girl do you think I am."

"I guess your right." He put his arm around her and they fell asleep.

Meanwhile in John and Lilly's room. John had falling asleep but Lilly couldn't. She was so hurt that Randy would believe his girlfriend over his best friend. She got her shoes on and went out to look for a new i-pod. She found the one that Randy had and took it back to her room. She got paper and wrote a note with it. The note said:

_Dear Randy,  
I am sorry that you believe her over me. I would never break something of yours. I got you a new one. I guess this means our friendship is over because I do not want to deal with you not believing or trusting me. I would believe you over someone I was dating because your my best friend. I will not ever bother you again.  
Love your ex-bff Lilly._

She put the note in the box. Then she walked down to the desk.

"Can I help you Miss?" The man asked her.

"Yeah, tomorrow can you give this to Randy Orton?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much." Lilly walked back up to her room. John was awake and was a little freaked out.

"Lilly honey where was you?" He said hugging her.

"I went and got Randy a new i-pod."

"You didn't even break it, so you shouldn't be replacing it." John wasn't to happy that she had gotten randy a new one. After he had hit her in the face with it. John knew he wouldn't be that kind. Only Lilly could be treated like shit but still care and love that person so much.

"Guess what else I got." She said pulling out a bag.

"What did you get?" She smiled and kissed John.

"Ice cream!" John laughed and helped her with the ice cream.

"Only you can get ice cream to make yourself feel better." He said kissing her forehead.

"I know, and you love it." Lilly turned on the TV.

"Sweet Spongebob is on." John laughed.

"Your to old to watch this."

"I am not, everyone loves Spongebob." She laid her head on Johns shoulder eating her ice cream and watching TV.

"Family Guy is so much better." John said to her.

"Yeah but it is not on right now, so you and I are going to watch Spongebob." She got up and put her bowl in the sink and put Johns in with hers. They both fell asleep not long after.

The next morning Randy was woke up to his phone. He was told he had a package down stairs and had to come and get it. He got dressed and walked down to get it. When he seen that it was a new i-pod and a note he knew who it was from. He walked up to Lilly's room and knocked on the door. Lilly was already gone because she had to get the girls ready for a photo shoot. John opened the door in just boxers.

"Put some damn clothes on John, where is Lilly?"

"She had to go to work, why?" John still wasn't happy with Randy and the way he acted to Lilly.

"I need to talk to her and she wont pick up her cell phone." Randy had started to feel bad. He should of known better that Lilly would never do something like that to him.

"Randy, she don't ever want to see you again. You really hurt her." Randy felt like he has lost his best friend. Witch he had, because his attitude. He had to go find her and tell her he was sorry. He knew where the photo shoot was and he would go and tell her he was sorry.

When he got there he looked around for her. After ten minutes he found her. She was cleaning up the make up and getting ready to leave.

"Lilly, can we talk?"

"No, I am done with you."

"Please, just give me five minutes."

"Fine make them fast." Randy sat down in the chair next to her.

"I am sorry about what I did. I should of believed you. Please just forgive me and lets be best friends again." She looked over at him. Part of her wanted to forgive him but the other part was telling her not to.

* * *

**Should Lilly forgive Randy for what he did?**

**Yes**

**or**

**No**


	3. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I only own Lilly and Maria. Maria is not the diva. Everyone else owns themselves. This is only for fun and is not real. It is call Fiction for a reason, it is not real.**

* * *

Lilly told Randy she would think about it and walked away. Randy went to go after her but he knew that it would only make things worse. Lilly went right back to John. She wasn't to happy that Randy had showed up. She was going to take a break for a while. She was going home to her family for a week then would come back. Maybe should could get Randy off her mind if she was away from him, or so she though.

Maria had found the box and read the note. She was happy because she did what she wanted to do all along. Push Lilly away from Randy, then she could have him to herself. She put the note back in the box just as Randy walked in the door. He really didn't say much to her because he knew she had broken the i-pod and caused him to loose his best friend. He really wanted her just to go back home. He made some phone calls then told Maria he had to talk to her.

"Maria, I want you to go back home for a while."

"What! Why?" She wasn't happy about this because this wasn't in her plan. She had over heard Lilly telling John she was going to go home for a while and not to tell Randy. Things where going so well for her.

"I need to try to get my best friend back. After what you did, I don't even know if we are going to work out. Just get you things and go, I already paid for your way back." Randy walked away from her.

"Your a dick head you know that!" She yelled slamming the door and walking out of the hotel. When she was walking down the hall way she seen John and Lilly walking hand in hand. She walked up to them.

"Well Lilly you got what you wanted! Randy kicked me out because of you!"

"What is your problem?" John asked Maria. Maria went to slap John in the face but Lilly had grabbed her arm.

"Don't even do it, I am sick of you treating my best friends like shit. I will not let you even think about hitting John. Get out of my face before I beat the hell out of you." Lilly shoved Maria back. John was shocked because Lilly never acted like that. Maria was a little scared. She took off out the door.

"Where did that come from?" John asked her.

"I am so sick of her. I put up with her long enough."

"Well I am proud of you. Don't forget to call me a lot when you get home. I have two days off that week and I will come see you." John said kissing her and watching her leave. She couldn't wait to go home to get away from Randy. She just wished John could take the whole week off and come home with her.

Randy looked around the room. He picked up the note that was in the box and read it. He really felt like a ass now and had to go talk to Lilly so bad. It was late so he figured he would go in the morning to talk to her. The next morning he keep knocking on her door. No one answered. Just then one of the hotel workers walked by.

"She checked out last night." He told Randy.

"Thanks." Randy grabbed his cell phone. He keep calling Lilly but she wouldn't pick up. He know someone who could get a hold of her and the was John. He ran down to Johns room and knocked. John opened the door once again in just boxers.

"Is Lilly with you?"

"No Randy now go away." Just then he heard a girl calling Johns name. He though that it was Lilly so he shoved John out of the way. When he walked in the room to see another girl naked in Johns bed he wanted to kill him. Randy turned around and punched John right in the face.

"How could you fucking do that to her!" Randy wasn't done he wanted to hit him again and again.

"Don't tell her. It was a mistake. I don't even know who she is." Randy walked out of the room very pissed off. He had to find Lilly right now. John told the girl to get dressed and to get out. He knew Randy wouldn't be able to tell Lilly because she was no longer talking to him. She would just deleted all his messages with out even reading them. He would just never cheat again and things would be just fine, or so he though. What he didn't know was that night Lilly had called his cell phone. When he was passed out the girl that was in the room had answered it and Lilly already knew.

Randy was going crazy. He called Lilly so many times and sent her text messages. He knew she went home and he knew where she lived. His only option was to go see her. He also had two days off but his days off where before Johns and for him that was good. He would dump Maria and get with Lilly.

Lilly keep telling herself that it wasn't true. That John wouldn't cheat on her. She keep thinking maybe Maria had set this up. She wasn't sure what to do. John would be there in four days. Just then someone knocked on the door. When she went to open it she seen Randy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She said wanting to slam the door in his face.

"Look I don't want to loose you as my friend. I went to talk to you today but they said you checked out. So I though maybe you was in Johns room. When I went there he was in bed with another girl." Randy said waiting for her to cry, but she didn't.

"I already know. I called him last night and the girl picked up." She just walked away from the door. Randy fallowed her in the house.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, what can I do."

"Well lets see, dump him and move on." Randy went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"I am going to dump him, but I am not moving on that fast. I also am quitting my job." Randy was shocked. She loved her job.

"Why are you quitting that's crazy."

"I am going to open my own shop. I will still be doing what I love."

"What about your friends?" Randy knew she only had him and John.

"What friends Randy, just go please."

"I still want to be your friend Lilly please don't take that from me." She looked at him.

"I am moving to a new house getting a new cell phone number. I will give the number to you and show you the house. I don't want you giving my number to John or telling him where I moved to." Randy hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I am so glad your forgiving me."

"Who said I was forgiving you for that? Your not forgiven, I am just being your friend again that is all." She got her keys. "You want to go see the place?" Randy shook his head yes then walked out to the car with her. They pulled up to a really nice house. Lilly had saved up and got this place on her own. They walked in the house.

"This place is really nice." Randy said looking around.

"Check out the basement."

"Your not going to chop me and put me in the wall down there are you?" Randy asked laughing. She smiled and shook her head no. When he got down the step she turned on the lights. The was this full beauty salon. He sat down in the chair.

"I want to be the first persons hair you cut so trim it up some." She laughed and did what he asked her. He was happy for her but all at the same time going to miss her. Randy knew in time she would forgive him. He was going to work on trying to see if she would let him be more then just friends with him.

They spend the next day moving some of her things. Then Randy had to go back to work. John would be there the next day and Lilly knew it. He hadn't even tried to call her. She went got a shower in her new home and went to bed.

The next day Lilly waited for John. She wanted him to show up because she wanted to tell him that she just wanted to be best friends again and that was all. He never showed up. Later that knight she called John. He didn't answer. She didn't even let a voice mail since he was avoiding her. Lilly walked down the steps of her old house. It would go up for sale soon and then she would be in her new home. She turned off all the lights then opened the door. Just as she did there was John getting ready to knock. He could tell she wasn't to happy with him.

"I take it Randy told you?" He asked her.

"No, I knew before Randy. You see when a girl answers your cell phone and tells me what is going on then I already know." She said walking past John.

"Why is your house empty?"

"It's for sale John, I am moving."

"What, why, what about your job? Some of the divas were saying you quit."

"I am moving, because I found a nicer home. I have another job lined up." She walked out to her car. John ran out after her.

"Wait, were are you going?"

"Away from you. I was going to tell you when you came to see me but you didn't show till tonight. You didn't call me or anything." She said starting the car and driving away. John got in his truck and went after her. After Lilly noticed John was behind her she pulled over and got out of the car.

"Let me alone John!"

"I just want to talk that is all!"

"Fine you want to talk? Alright, how about you broke my heart, you cheated on me! You were not even man enough to tell me your sorry or even call me!" She screamed to him. He got out of his truck because she was now in tears.

"I am sorry, very sorry. I wish it never happened and I swear to god I will never do it again." He said hugging her. Just then it started to rain. You couldn't tell that she was crying no more because they both were drenched. Just then John kissed her. She didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away from him.

"Just fallow me I will show you were I live now." She told John. They drove to her house. When they got there John had extra clothes with him. Lilly went to her room and changed. She went down stairs and took Johns wet clothes.

"I will wash these and then get them back to you."

"You got anything to eat?" John asked her.

"Yes there is a lot since I will be home more. Help yourself!" She yelled from her laundry room. John walked out and got something to eat. Lilly came in the kitchen and got a bottle of water. John was walking around checking out the house. Once he got to the basement he noticed the reason why she was quitting.

"Things look great." He said walking back up the steps.

"Thanks, its everything I ever wanted." He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Make yourself at home. I am going to bed. Up stairs to the left, is a guest bedroom. We can talk some more tomorrow." Lilly said getting up and heading to her bedroom. Not long after John went to bed also. Maybe after there talk tomorrow things would work out for them. He could only hope.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Over

**Disclaimer: I only own Lilly and Ashley. Everyone else owns themselves. This is only for fun and is not real. It is call Fiction for a reason, it is not real.**

* * *

The next morning Lilly walked down stairs to see John watching TV. She sat down beside him.

"I guess its time we have that talk." John said to Lilly.

"You said enough."

"I am sorry, can't we just get back together?"

"No."

"Please Lilly I will do anything."

"Friends or nothing." Just then John got up and walked to the door.

"Then I guess nothing." He would out of the door. Lilly got up and went to her room. She got her cell phone out and called the only person she knew who to call. She called her sister and asked her to come over. Her sister Ashley walked in the door.

"Hey girl, what's going on." Ashley sat down beside her sister.

"Well I just wanted to be friends with John and he wanted to be more so I told him to pick friends or nothing and he picked nothing." Ashley gave her sister a hug.

"Why are you quitting your job?"

"To get away from them." Ashley hugged her sister.

"Don't quit because some ass hole men, I can run your shop here and you can go on with your job till you want to come home."

"Thanks Ash your the best." Lilly hugged her sister.

"Yes I am the best now get your stuff packed because tomorrow you are going back to work." Lilly went up to pack her things. Ashley took her to the air port.

Two hours later Lilly was back to work. She was setting up the make up just as John walked by. He stopped and looked in at her. She looked up at him and turned away. John then turned and walked away. He was walking down the hall when Randy stopped him.

"Hey man, what happened with you and Lilly?" John didn't say anything. He just walked away. Randy went to his locker room when he heard some of the girls talking about how Lilly was back. He didn't think it was true so he had to check it out for himself. He walked down to hair and make up but didn't see her. You see just as Randy looked in she was under the desk looking for the lip stick she had dropped. Randy went back to get ready for his match.

Lilly was sitting talking to Jeff Hardy on how he wanted to dye his hair.

"You should were eye liner." She told Jeff laughing.

"No way I would look weird." Jeff started to like her. She was really great friend to talk to and she was really kind. Jeff had to go because his match was up. Lilly was done for the night so she was cleaning up her things. She got her things together then started to walk out in the hall. Just as she did she bumped in to someone and all of her things fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" She said.

"Lilly?" Randy said smiling soon as he seen her. "I though you quit?"

"I was going to but my sister talked me out of it." Lilly picked up her things and started to walk away. Randy stopped her.

"What happened between you and John?"

"Nothing, I told him friends or nothing and he picked nothing." She said looking so heart broken.

"I like you, you should just date me." Randy said acting all cocky.

"I am going to tell you the same thing I told John friends or nothing."

"Friends, then we can be more later on."

"No, never. Friends and that is it." Lilly said getting annoyed.

"Lilly I want to be more then just friends."

"Get it threw your head never mind I will pick for you. Nothing!" Lilly walked away and went to her hotel room. She really had it with men these days.

* * *

**Some of you didnt like the last chapter. I hope you like this one. Sorry its short I wanted to get it up and posted I am working on the next chapter.**


	5. evil plan

* * *

The next day Lilly was getting ready to leave to the next town. She was tired because she didn't get very much sleep that night. At the same time John was sleeping well. John had already moved on. He went right back to the girl that he has cheated on Lilly with. They were outside the hotel holding hands and making out. Just as Lilly walked by them. She didn't even bother to look at them and just keep walking to her car. Jeff Hardy seen her walking to her car and ran over to her.

"Hey, you want a ride along buddy?" He asked her smiling.

"Your not going to hit on me or anything are you?" Lilly asked tired of dealing with guys.

"No I have a girlfriend back home. I just want to be friends and you look like you could use a friend right now." Lilly shook her head yes and they got in the car. That night they took turns driving. They played games and made fun of anything they could. Jeff made sure to keep her laughing. They stopped off for something to eat. When they walked in there was John and his new girlfriend sitting there.

"Can we get the food to go?" Lilly asked Jeff not wanting to see them two make out.

"You are going to have to face it one day."

"I know but I really don't want to deal with this right now." Just then John and the girl walked up to them.

"Hey Jeff, Lilly. How are you two." John was up to something and Jeff could tell.

"We are good and you?" Jeff didn't like were this was going.

"Great. this is my new girlfriend Mandy."

"Nice to meet you Mandy." Jeff said shaking her hand.

"I can't believed you left John go, he is such a great boyfriend." Mandy said to Lilly.

"Yeah, how stupid of me to let a cheating bastard go." Lilly said grabbing Jeff hand and pulling him out side. She threw him the car keys and got in the passenger side.

"Do you think they are dating?" Mandy asked John.

"No, I think he has a girlfriend back home, unless they broke up." John watched them drive away. He though he seen a hit of jealously on Lilly's face when Mandy shook Jeff's hand. He wondered if she had a think for Jeff. John wanted to catch up to Jeff and Lilly to see if they was more then just friends. Him and Mandy hurried to the car. Not long after John seen Lilly's car pulled off at a hotel room. He wanted to keep driving but he wanted to spy on her. He went and got a room right next to hers. He parked the car out back so she wouldn't know he was there.

Jeff was outside for a while. He was going to his room when he heard someone say his name. It was Mandy. He didn't understand why she was here but he knew if she was John was to.

"Jeff I like got locked out of the room, can I use your cell phone to like call John." Jeff didn't like letting people use his phone, but since she was locked out he was nice enough to let her use it. What he didn't know was she was she wasn't using it. She was getting his girlfriends number off the phone to start some trouble. She was really good at that. She handed Jeff back his phone after she faked talking to John. When she got back to the room she called her best friend Maria. You see after Randy dumped Maria she sent her best friend to make Lilly's life a living hell. It was all working, now all Maria had to do was wait for Randy to come crawling back to her. Then she would have Randy and her best friend Mandy would have John. Poor little Lilly would have nothing.

Jeff knocked on Lilly's door. It took a few minute but she answered the door.

"Let me get dressed I just got a shower." Not long after she was dressed and Jeff came in the room.

"Lilly, John and Mandy are here."

"That is weird John never stops he always drives all the way to the next town." Lilly said confused on why John was there.

"I just figured you would want to know, I am going to bed so we can get out of here early." Jeff said walking out of the room. Lilly set her alarm then went to bed.

Mandy had called Jeff's girlfriend saying her name was Lilly and Jeff and here was messing around. After she called Jeff's girlfriend she then went to bed.

The next morning Jeff and Lilly left way before John and Mandy. Jeff phone went off while Lilly was in paying for gas.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Jeff asked his girlfriend.

"Jeff I got a phone call last night, from a girl named Lilly. She said you and her are messing around is this true?"

"I am not cheating on you, Lilly would never do anything like that." Jeff said to her.

"So this is a Lilly? What the hell are you doing Jeff?"

"She is my friend, she does hair and make up that is all just friends."

"Well I am coming to see you at you next show. I am staying with you for a week to make sure your telling me the truth."

"I am you got to believe me, I will talk to Lilly and see if she called you but I don't think she did. She just wants to be friends that is it."

"Yeah Jeff her and ten million other girls. I will see you tomorrow. Bye" Jeff went to say bye back but she had already hung up. Just then Lilly walked out and got in the car. She had gotten them some candy and drinks.

"Lilly did you call my girlfriend last night?"

"No, Jeff why would I call your girlfriend?"

"Well she called me saying some girl name Lilly called and said that we was messing around."

"Jeff I don't even have her number how would I get it?" Just then it hit him. Mandy had used his phone, it had to of been her.

"Mandy!" Jeff said out loud.

"What about her?"

"Last night she told me she was locked out of her room and asked to use my phone." Jeff pulled out his phone. He looked at last called out numbers. Johns number was not there. Matter of a fact the last number called was to his brother Matt and he made that call.

"Why would she do that, she has John she got what she wanted." Lilly said turning on her cd player.

"I really don't know, someone's up to something and its not good."

"I never really did anything to anyone Jeff, why are people messing with me?"

"I don't know but I know one person who has the answers and that is Mandy." They drive another three hours before they made. Jeff got out of the car and had to go get ready for his match tonight. Lilly had to get the make up set up for the divas. They would be there soon.

John and Mandy went to his dressing room so he could get ready. Mandy had called Maria there plan was in motion. Maria was going to there tonight to try to work things out with Randy. It would work from what everyone was saying Randy was really down in the dumps and Maria was just what he would need.

* * *

**Let me know wh****at you think.**


	6. Revenge is sweet

* * *

The next day Jeff and Lilly were hanging out talking when his girlfriend walked up to them. She kissed Jeff because she though Lilly was the one who called her.

"Lilly, this is my girlfriend Beth, Beth Lilly."

"Nice to meet you, I head so much about you." Lilly said to her.

"It wasn't you." Beth said to Lilly. Soon as she heard Lilly's voice she noticed it wasn't the same one on the phone.

"Do you think if you heard it again you would be able to tell who it is?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, am sure. Why do you think you know?" Beth asked them. Jeff had to get Beth to hear Mandy's voice to see if it was hers. Beth and Lilly got to know each other and were becoming such good friends.

Randy was sitting in his hotel room when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find Maria standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked not really happy.

"I heard you need someone to cheer you up. I was told you and John both got shot down and she's messing around with Jeff Hardy now."

"No, he has a girlfriend." Randy said not believe what Maria said. Maria had pictures of Jeff and Lilly going in to the hotel room.

"I told you Randy now get over her. She don't love you like I do."

"I don't know Maria, things just are not the same anymore."

"Sure they are, John is happy with out her. You can be to." Maria kissed Randy and he started to kiss her back. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was John and Mandy.

"Hey Randy, want to hang out like old times?" John asked holding Mandy's hand.

"Sure, Maria do you want to come along."

"Sure that would be great." Mandy and Maria knew they had to act like they didn't know each other or the guys would know something was up.

"Nice to meet you I am Mandy Johns girlfriend, and you?"

"Maria, Randy's girlfriend." They shook hands smiling to each other. They got ready and went out to a club. Once they walked in the door Maria seen Jeff and Beth, but she didn't see Lilly. She looked over at a girl carrying 3 drinks. It was Lilly, witch was good for Maria.

"Randy lets dance." She pulled him away from John and Mandy. Just then Lilly looked up to see John and Mandy sitting down making out here and there. She turned the other way only to see Maria dancing with Randy. Jeff could tell it was bothering her so bad. Jeff had invited his brother Matt since he was single. He was going to try to hook them up so Lilly would feel a little better.

"You need laid, so I invited my brother." Jeff said to Lilly. She laughed at what he had said.

"I don't need laid, if I need it so bad I can get myself a sex toy." Beth started laughing so hard that her drink came out her nose.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said cleaning up her mess.

"What solo sex is normal, and besides at the end of the night it can't break my heart." Jeff hugged Lilly.

"You'll find someone I know it." Jeff got up to go to the bathroom. Just them Mandy walked over to them.

"Hey Lilly, isn't it nice that Randy is back with Maria." Beth looked up at the girl who was talking to Lilly. That was the voice that was on the phone.

"That is nice, now go away." Lilly said rolling her eyes. Mandy walked away laughing.

"That was the girl who called me." Beth said to Lilly.

"So what do we do?" Lilly asked Beth.

"I don't know let's see what Jeff has to say."

Jeff returned and his brother Matt was with him. They sat down at the table with the girls. The girls told them about Mandy being the voice on the phone. Now all they had to do was come up with a plan. Jeff knew both Randy and John still loved Lilly. He over heard Randy asking one of the divas is Lilly was single the other day.

"I have a idea." Jeff said smiling.

"Oh no, hide Lilly. Jeff's ideas are not always the best." Matt said laughing.

"Shut up, Make them jealous." Jeff said looking over at John who keep looking over at Lilly.

"What do you mean?"

"They both still like you. Randy keeps asking the divas about you and since Matt sat down next to you John has been looking over every second he gets a chance." Matt looked over to see John was looking at them.

"So how is she going to do that?" Matt asked him.

"That is why I called you dumb ass. Your going to act like you and her are dating to make them jealous."

"Alright, you up for it?" Matt asked Lilly making sure she was okay with this.

"Yeah." Matt put his arm around Lilly and she leaned on him.

"Now when your with the divas tomorrow, make sure you talk about you and matt as if your dating that way the girls tell Randy." Jeff said getting up to get another drink.

* * *

**Sorry this is a little short. I will update soon as I can right now I have some writes block.**


	7. First Date

* * *

The next day Jeff was right. Randy was asking the divas everything he could to find out what was going on. They told him everything Lilly has said. Randy was so pissed off when he found out because he didn't think that Lilly would went out and dated another guy like that. He walked down the hall to his hotel room and punched the wall.

"Hey there buddy what did the wall ever do to you?" John asked walking up behind him.

"Nothing. did you know Lilly is dating Matt Hardy!" Randy wanted to find Matt and beat on him so damn bad.

"No, how do you know this?"

"Remember at the club last night, well I guess after that they had some fun and she told Ashley and some other divas." John didn't believe this he had to find out for himself.

"You have Maria back so why do you care if she moved on." John said shaking his head.

"You have Mandy, why do you still care and don't even tell me that you don't because I can see it in you face." Randy said knowing John still wanted Lilly, he seen him watching her with Matt all night.

"So what do we do?" John asked.

"We make sure her and Matt break up, then after that... well I haven't gotten that far yet so after that happens then we will think of something else." John shook his head.

"Alright I will talk to you later I have to go to the gym." John then walked away and Randy went in his hotel room. What they didn't know what Jeff was listing to everything they had just said. He knew it would work.

Beth, Lilly and Matt were playing cards when Jeff walked in the door. He sat down next to Beth with a big smile on his face.

"There is a big hole in the hall way because of Randy." Jeff said laughing. Matt ran out to check because he didn't believe Jeff at first. He walked back in the room.

"I am glad that wasn't my head there." Matt said laughing.

"Aww come on you can take him." Lilly said laughing.

"You know it." They finished up there card game and Jeff had a plan. He found out Randy and Maria had a date tonight. They was going out to eat and movies. He was going to make sure that Matt and Lilly were at the same places where Randy could see.

"Lilly and I have to go shopping for her date tonight." Beth said pulling Lilly out the door.

"Help!" Lilly yelled to the guys laughing. They went to the mall to find something nice. Beth had Lilly try on so much stuff it was crazy. They just couldn't find something they liked. Just then Lilly came out in tank top like, red velvet, belly shirt and blue jeans with cute rhinestones at the bottle of them. Beth had to find a nice pair of earrings and a necklace for Lilly. While looking for some Lilly seen Randy with Maria. Once again spending Randy's money on herself. Beth looked over and seen them also, and smiled.

"So, Lilly how was Matt last night." She said making sure that Randy had heard them.

"He was awesome, we had such a great time together." Lilly said back to her. Randy was starting to get pissed off. Maria was listing in to what they were saying.

"So is he bigger then John?" Lilly laughed.

"Bigger then John and Randy!" They said walking past Randy and Maria. Now Randy was really pissed off. Maria was smiling if Matt was bigger then she wanted him and wanted him now! Randy made sure to clear his throat to get Lilly's attention.

"Oh, hey Randy, how are you?" Lilly said smiling to him.

"Great, and you?"

"Never better. We have to go I have a hot date tonight." Lilly said laughing and walking away. Randy could feel his heart breaking because he was loosing her and he knew it.

"Get your eyes off her ass Randy!" Maria said pissed off.

"I wasn't looking at her ass. I was looking at that store over there."

"Your a very bad liar." Maria said handing him some clothes. "Now go pay for these."

"Don't you have your own money?" Randy asked her getting sick of paying for everything.

"Your my boyfriend you should buy me things." Maria said walking away from him.

Once Lilly and Beth got back they told the guys all about what happened. The all laughed about it. Lilly had to get ready because it was almost time to leave for the date. Just as she was about to go in the bathroom Jeff came running in with manic panic.

"No way Jeff!" You could hear Lilly yelling. Matt and Beth busted out laughing because they knew what Jeff was up to. Ten minutes later Jeff came out smiling. He some how talked her in to letting him color her hair. Matt was a little scared on how she was going to look now. Just then she walked out of the bathroom. Matt was impressed she looked hot! Jeff had giving her blond hair red highlights and it looked really hot on her. He also loved her outfit. Matt wasn't sure if he was going to want to let her go back to Randy or John after this was over.

"You look hot girl!" Beth said hugging her.

"Thanks." Matt just smiled at her and she smiled back biting her lip.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Matt said still just starring at her.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor buddy!" Jeff said laughing. Matt just shot him a shut up look then walked out the door. When they sat down to eat Matt seen Randy and he was watching Lilly.

"He is looking." Matt said laughing. Lilly leaned over and kissed Matt. Just then Randy looked away. He keep trying to just look at his food but every so often would look up and Lilly.

"At the movies are we even going to watch it?" Matt asked her laughing.

"Its up to you." Lilly said smiling back at him. After they finished eating they went over to the movies.

"Make sure we sit in front of them but off to the side a little." Matt said as they found the perfect seats where Randy would have to see them. Once they sat down Matt turned around some to see Randy looking pissed off at him. He just smiled to Randy and put his arm around Lilly. She looked over at Matt and smiled then they started to make out. Half way threw the movie they wear still just making out paying no attention to the movie what so ever. Randy was now very pissed off and Maria had got up to go to the bathroom. Randy started throwing pop corn at them making sure to hit Matt every time. Just then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Please stop doing that." A lady behind Randy said to him.

"Mind your own damn business lady!" Randy said very pissed off. Matt had got up to get something for them to drink. Randy went down and sat in Matt's seat.

"Lilly, please stop making out with him." Randy said sounding so sad.

"Why Randy he is my boyfriend and you have a girlfriend that you need to get back to." Randy noticed Maria had walked back in. He went back to his seat.

"What the hell was that about?" Maria asked Randy.

"Nothing, I just told her stop sucking face there is kids here trying to watch the movie." Randy said putting his arm around Maria. Matt had walked back in and sat down. Lilly told him about what happened and he just smiled and started kissing her more. Randy was really annoyed with this now so he got up and grabbed Matt's arm.

"Outside now!" Randy said pulling on him. Matt got up and started to walk out with him. Lilly got up and went out after them. Once they got outside Randy punched Matt in the face.

"What the fuck is you problem!" Matt yelled to him.

"You sucking face with my girl." Randy yelled just as Lilly came out the door. She walked over to them.

"Knock it off Randy! I am not your girl. Your girl is in there still watching the movie so get back in there with her now!" Lilly said pushing him back away from Matt. "You alright?" She asked checking Matt to make sure.

"Yeah lets just go back to the hotel." Matt said walking to the car. Lilly went and got in the car with Matt.

"He was so mad." Matt said laughing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lilly asked laughing and shaking her head.

"I am fine, I just hope when we piss John off he don't swing at me." Matt said laughing. They went back to the hotel and Lilly got some ice for Matt so his face wouldn't bruise. She was just about to leave the room when she seen Randy. He was going in to his room witch was next to Matt's room. She went back in and sat down next to him.

"His room is right next to yours what do we do?"

"Just stay here tonight." Matt said getting up to get a shower.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far. Is Matt falling for Lilly?? Who will Lilly be with John, Randy, or Matt???**


	8. come with me?

* * *

The next morning Randy seen Lilly walking out of Matt's room. He just looked at her and walked back in his room. Lilly laughed and went down to her room to change and get ready for work. When she got to her room there was John outside his room with Mandy. Lilly just ignored them and went in her room. She had to get going to work and had no time to pay any attention to them. Once she got to work Ashley walked in.

"Hey girl, the usual and to give me the news on you and Matt." Lilly laughed and started to work on Ashley's hair.

"Matt and I, well we are happy." Lilly said smiling.

"Wooo girl someone is in love!" Ashley said laughing.

"We went out to eat, the movies, Randy punched him but everything was good and I stayed over night with him." Lilly said smiling.

"What went down in that room?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lilly said as she finished up with Ashley. "Okay girl good to go."

"Thanks so much." Ashley walked out the door. Just as she got around the corner someone grabbed her arm. It was Randy and he wanted to know what was going on with Matt and Lilly.

Lilly finished up with the other divas when John walked in. He stood there watching Lilly as she was cleaning up some of the mess.

"Can you trim my hair up some." He asked sitting down in the chair.

"Yeah just one minute." Lilly didn't notice that it was John she was busy cleaning up her things. Just then she turned around and seen him sitting there. She knew she had to be professional about this because it was her job.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Just trim it up some. Don't cut off my ear or anything as revenge." John said laughing.

"I will try not to." She said smiling a fake smile.

"So what is with you and Matt?" John wanted to know what was going on so bad.

"That is classified, if I tell you. I am going to have to kill you."

"You think so, I am glad your happy with someone else. I don't like that red highlights in your hair."

"I love them, Matt likes them."

"Yeah Matt likes ugly freaks." John said smiling like a cocky ass hole. Lilly wanted to shave his ear off for that comment.

"You dated me so I guess you do to."

"Correction there Lilly, you wasn't a freak when we dated."

"I am done you can go now." Lilly said cleaning up the hair.

"It looks good, least you didn't make me a freak." John said laughing walking out the door. Lilly fell to the floor and pulled her knees in close crying.

Matt went to meet Lilly. He wanted to surprise her and see if she wanted to get something to eat. He walked in to find her sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest crying. He ran over to her, helped her up and gave her a hug.

"What is wrong?" He asked not knowing John was in there before that.

"John came in here, said some mean things to me." Matt smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, boys insult you because they like you." Lilly laughed and Matt got just what he wanted. He loved when she smiled.

"Well that is just childish." Lilly said whipping her tears away.

"You need a man not a boy. You should just forget about John. Now get ready because I am hungry. I am taking you out to eat." He said helping her with her things.

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem, lets go."

They went out to eat then went back to the hotel room. Matt was going home for a few days and he knew that Lilly had off work also. He wanted to ask her to come home with him but was afraid she would say no. He knew what could it hurt to ask her worst that could happen was her tell him no.

"Lilly can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I am going home in two days and I know your off work so would you like to come to my house for the time that we are off work?"

"That would be really cool, sure I will." Matt hugged her. He was happy she was going to go home with him that would give him someone to talk to.

"I am so glad you. Beth and Jeff are going to love it to." Lilly really loved hanging out with Matt, Jeff and Beth. She always had fun with them. Matt called Jeff to tell him that Lilly was going to coming home with him. They were all happy about that, Beth would have a shopping buddy and wouldn't drag Jeff along when he wants to sleep in.

"I am going to my room to get some rest. I will see you tomorrow?" Matt asked Lilly laughing.

"Yes you will night bye." She hugged Matt and he left the room. Just then her cell phone rang, but the number came up restricted. She answered it to find out who it was had hung up. Lilly guessed that it was the wrong number and went to get a shower then bed.

* * *

**My friend Matt read this and gave me his guess to what he thinks would happen next. This is exactly what he said "[6:16 P.M.]: lilly will go for matt cause hes getting all beat up for her and stuff and if he didnt like her hed say fuck it and not watse his time" No he is not Matt Hardy just my best friend who's name is Matt. Give me your guess on what you think will happen I would love to hear it.**


	9. Is this love?

The next morning Lilly work up to someone knocking on her door. She wished people would just let her sleep in some. It was Matt again. As usual she left him in the room and went right back to her bed. Only this time Matt didn't wake her. He got right in the bed with her and put his arm around her. Not long after he fell right asleep with her. Not long after Lilly woke up and looked over at Matt. Every day she was staring to fall in love with him. Her love for John and Randy was still there but her love for Matt was growing each day. She knew this was just set up to help her get John or Randy back and knew Matt wasn't in to her the way she was to him.

"Matt, wake up." She said shaking his arm lightly.

"Why?" He asked trying to go back to sleep.

"We both have work, one more day and then we have a whole week off." Lilly said going to the bathroom to get ready for work. Matt was already dressed and ready to go so he just wanted for Lilly. Once they got to work Lilly seen John and Randy standing outside talking. She slipped her hand in Matt's and walked right past them. Matt just smiled. Every day he was also falling in love with Lilly. He knew she was trying to get John or Randy back so he didn't think he would ever have a chance with her. He would take what he could get from her for now and maybe hope to still be friends later on. He walked Lilly to her station then went on his way after kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw isn't that so cute?" Randy then said walking up behind her.

"What do you want?" She said not in a good mood.

"Just to see if you and Matt are faking it to mess with me and John." Lilly was scared for a second. Did Randy know what they was up to? She just smiled and walked away. Randy laughed then walked away. He over heard Jeff talking about what was really going on but he noticed something different. One that Jeff or Matt haven't seen yet, and that was Lilly was really falling for Matt. Randy knew this because he seen how she looked at John when she was in love with him. It was that same exact look, so it had to be she was really good at acting or it was real love.

The next day Lilly and Matt was getting ready to go to his house. Beth was so excited she couldn't stop talking to Jeff about all the plans that she had for her and Lilly. Jeff wanted to give Lilly and Matt some alone time because he could tell there was something between them and he wanted Lilly to he happy. Once Lilly and Matt had got there Beth stole Lilly. They went to the mall shopping.

"So Lilly, how are things with you and Matt?" Beth asked smiling.

"They are great why?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"I....no." Beth busted out laughing.

"You are such a bad liar, you so love him."

"Please don't tell him. I know he don't feel the same way about me."

"Come on Lilly, your smart, funny, hot, and he always stairs at you. He wants you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh girl I know so."

Meanwhile back with Jeff and Matt.

"So you love her?" Jeff asked Matt.

"Yeah, so much I just need to find a way to tell her."

"Tell her tonight man, don't keep waiting because soon as John and Randy gets smart and asks her out you are going to loose her." Matt watched the drive way waiting for the girls to get back. Him and Jeff knew they would be back soon and with food.

Once the girls got back Matt and Lilly went to his house for a while. He knew tonight he had to tell her. They was sitting down watching a movie together when Matt started to kiss her. Lilly didn't pull away from him she just went with it. Matt then slipped his hand up her shirt and started to caress her boob. He started to wonder why she wasn't stopping him but he didn't want to stop. When he went to unhook her bra she then stopped him.

"I am not ready to go that far just yet."

"I understand." Matt said kissing her once more. She laid her head on his shoulder and they finished watching the movie. She really didn't want to stop but was the kind of girl that don't just sleep with any guy. She has to be in a relationship with them for a while before she would go that far. Not long after Matt looked down at her to notice she had falling asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down in his bed then cuddled up next to her. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Lilly." He said falling asleep. What he didn't know was she wasn't asleep. Once he picked her up she had woke up. Lilly smiled and cuddle closer to Matt then fell asleep with him.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Lilly & Matt?**

**OR**

**Lilly & Randy?**

**OR**

**Lilly & John?**

**Let me know what you think....**


	10. dating!

**This chapter does have sexual content in it. Just wanted to let you know.**

* * *

The next day Lilly woke up to her cell phone ringing. She looked down at it and seen Randy's name on it. She looked over at Matt who was still asleep next to her. She picked up her cell phone and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hello?" She said still sleepy.

"Lilly, can we talk." Randy sounded a little hurt.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Maria cheated on me, I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I was told you are off for a week can you come spend some time with me." Lilly though about it for a few seconds. There was a point in time she wanted to be with Randy or John, but the last few days she would of rather been with Matt. She looked up when she heard Matt walk in the room and smiled at him.

"Can I call you later?"

"Sure, are you busy?"

"Yeah I will call you in a hour, bye." She hung up and went to go to talk to Matt. He was in the kitchen getting something to eat when she walked in. "Matt can we talk?"

"Yeah, are you hungry?"

"A little bit, that was Randy." Matt's smile went a way some but he tried not to show it.

"So you are leaving?" He didn't want her to go but he had a feeling she was going to go back to Randy or John.

"Well there is a problem, you see I though I loved Randy and John, but I think I fell in love with someone else."

"Wow girl you are just full of love." He said laughing.

"Yeah but this guy loves me back." She said to him. Matt didn't know she heard him last night so he didn't think she was talking about him.

"Oh, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should fallow your heart." Lilly look down at the food Matt had put in fount of her. After she ate her food she went outside to call Randy.

"Hey, so are you coming to see me or what?" Randy asked her.

"Randy, I am in love with someone else and I want to be with him. I am really sorry."

"Its Matt isn't it?" Randy said sounding a bit hurt.

"Yeah it is."

"I hope everything works out. You are a really great girl and should be with someone who loves you just as much as you love them."

"Aw thanks Randy, I have to go now bye."

"Bye" Randy sounded so hurt but he really did want Lilly happy. Lilly walked back in the house to find Matt sitting on the couch watching TV. She went over and sat next to him. Matt was hurt he had a feeling she was going to leave and go to Randy. He was shocked when she kissed him.

"Matt, I love you too." He though she was asleep last night when he told her, but now he knew she wasn't.

"So you heard me?"

"Yeah, I don't want to pretend no more to make Randy and John want me back because I want to be with you for real, that is if you still want me?" Matt smiled and kissed her.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't."

"So I am your girlfriend for real now?"

"Yes." He kissed her again. "Lilly, instead of letting people know that we was not dating before lets just say we was dating this whole time."

"Sure, I mean we pretty much was dating. We did everything couples do, well almost everything." Lilly got on Matt's lap and started to kiss him.

"Are you trying to hint something?"

"Maybe..."

"You are a bad, bad girl."

"I know, but you love me." He laughed and kissed her.

"Lets take it to the bedroom."Matt picked her up and took her to the bedroom laying her on the bed kissing and sucking on her neck. He started caressing her breasts and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Matt then pulled away pushed her legs apart. He starts to kiss her inner thigh. He gently pushes her legs open more. Then starts to use his tongue licking her. Lilly moans as he pushes a finger in her.

"You like that?" He asked her.

"Yes, dont stop." Lilly moans louder every time his tongue goes over her clit. In the middle of her orgasm, he slowly inserts his dick inside of her. He moves slowly at frist. As he goes faster Lilly digs her nails in his back.

"Harder Matt." She wraps her legs around Matt's waist as he pushed into her deeper. He can feel himself about to cum but trys to last a little bit longer. A few minutes later he came inside her. She looked up at him and smiled. Matt got off of her and cuddled up next to her. She kissed him then started to fall asleep.

"I love you Matt." She said before falling asleep.

"I love you to." He kissed her then fell asleep not long after.

The next morning Lilly woke up and turned over to see Matt still asleep. Jeff walked in the bedroom and laughed.

"This room smells like sex!" He said really loud waking up Matt.

"Get out Jeff." Matt said throwing the pillow at him. Jeff laughed, threw it back then left the room. Lilly's face was red with embarrassment. Matt looked over at her and smiled. "I guess it is time for us to get up. What time is it?" Lilly looked over at the clock.

"Twelve in the after noon." Matt got up and got dressed while Lilly went to get a shower. He walked in the kitchen to see Jeff and Beth with take out.

"I am going to steel Lilly for a while." Beth said laughing knowing what happened and couldn't wait to get details from Lilly. Matt just shook his head and got a drink.

"So are you two dating or what?" Jeff asked being nosey.

"Yeah, mind your own business." Matt said as Lilly walked in the room. She hugged and kissed Matt.

"Let's go Lilly." Beth said pulling her arm.

"Okay." Lilly said laughing walking out to the car with Beth. They got in the car and drove to the mall.

"So your dating Matt, and you guys did it already!" Beth said smiling.

"Yeah, I really love him he is so great."

"In bed?" Beth asked laughing.

"Well, yeah that to." Lilly laughed.

"I am going to come on the road with Jeff once he comes back. Then I will still have my shopping buddy." Beth said hugging Lilly.

"Really, that is great." Lilly hugged her back.

"So, what about John and Randy?" Beth asked her wondering if she still had feelings for them.

"I don't know I just want to be friends again."

"So you don't still want to be with them?" Lilly shook her head no.

"I like them and all but as friends like what we used to have." Lilly knew once she got back she would have to talk to Randy and see if they could at least be friends again. Once the girls finished shopping they went to get something to eat.

Jeff looked down at Lilly's cell phone that she had left on the table. It keep going off and it was Randy who was calling. He was a little worried that Lilly would leave Matt and go to Randy or back to John. He didn't want her to break Matt's heart and he didn't want her heart to be broken. Matt looked down at the phone and seen that it was Randy. He wanted to pick it up but he didn't want Lilly to be pissed off at him for answering her cell phone.

"What should we do?" Jeff asked him.

"I don't know, I want to answer it and see what he wants."

"Do it, after all she is your girlfriend, he needs to let her alone." Matt picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Matt, is Lilly there... why are you answering her cell phone?" Randy asked him.

"She is shopping with Beth, because I am her boyfriend and she left it here." Matt said annoyed with how Randy was acting.

"Oh, tell her to call me I need to talk to her."

"Look if its about you and her getting together forget it because she is with me."

"I just want to talk to her. It has nothing to do with you." Randy said annoyed.

"Okay, I will think about telling her to call you back." Matt said then hung up. He wanted to know what Randy wanted to talk to her about. He was worried that she would leave him and go back to Randy or John. What he didn't know was it was about Lilly's sister. When the girls came back laughing and joking around Matt smiled and hugged Lilly.

"Randy called, he said he needs to talk to you." Matt said sounding a little hurt.

"Okay, I'll call him back and see what he wants."

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	11. big secret

Lilly went and called Randy back. She really didn't want to but she had to see what he wanted.

"Hey Randy what did you need."

"Lilly, your sister was in a car wreck with some of her friends, she is alright but you really should go see her."

"How did you find out?" Lilly asked not to happy that Randy of all people knew before her.

"It was on the news."

"Okay thanks for telling me, I should call her. Bye"

"Bye" Lilly hung up then called the hospital to check on her sister. Lilly called and talked to her sister for a while then went to find Matt. He was asleep on the couch. She didn't want to wake but she had no choice.

"Matt, my sister is in the hospital and I want to go see her." Lilly said shaking him a little.

"Okay, when do you want to go?"

"Now please."

"Okay, lets go." Matt got up and grabbed the keys. "Why is she in the hospital."

"She was in a car wreck with her friends, but she is okay."

Once they got to the hospital Matt was shocked at how much Lilly and Ashley looked a like. The only difference was Ashley had brown hair, brown eyes and was a little bit taller.

"Ash, this is my boyfriend Matt, Matt this is my sister Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Matt." Ashley said smiling. She was so glad that someone was taking good care of her sister. Ashley always wanted Lilly to find someone that would treat her right.

"How long are you going to be in here for?" Lilly asked worried about her sister.

"I get to leave today, I am just waiting on the doctors." Matt pulled Lilly out in the hall.

"Why don't you get her to stay with us for a while?" Matt knew Lilly would leave him to go take care of her sister so he though if Ashley stayed with them he could spend more time with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah baby, I would be more then happy." He said kissing her.

"Okay let me tell her."

A hour later Ashley, Matt and Lilly were going to Matt's house. Once they got home Lilly made everyone something to eat and they watched a movie. After the movie was over Ashley told them she was going to bed. Once she left the room Matt's hand began to wonder on Lilly's body.

"Umm.. Matt, bad!" Lilly said giggling.

"We can go to our bedroom, and lock the door." Matt said kissing her. Lilly's arms went around his neck holding him and kissing him back. His hands tangled in her hair and his devouring mouth forced hers to open wider. He explored it with intimacy that made her tremble. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom he laid her down on the bed and started to pull off his clothing. Lilly pulled her jeans off as fast as she cold taking off her thongs with them. Matt helped Lilly take off her shirt and laying her back on the bed.

"I love you a lot" Matt said kissing Lilly.

"I love you too." Just as things was about to get hot and heavy Lillys sister Ashley walked in the door.

"Lilly can I talk to you?" Ashley said trying not to look at them.

"Yeah, I'll be down in one second." Lilly said grabbing clothes. Matt wasn't to happy he was really horny and wanted to finish what they had started.

"Wake me when you come back in the room." He said kissing Lilly. She got up and walked down the steps to talk to her sister. They walked outside because Ashley said she didn't want Matt to hear.

"Okay Ash what is it?"

"Well a week before you and Matt "faked" dating. I was seeing him." Lilly wasn't to happy about this at all.

"Your messing with me right?"

"No, Lilly. I still love him a lot." Lilly was shocked she didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

**R&R I love to hear what you think about it.**


	12. more lies?

"Why did you guys act like you didn't know each other, how could you do this to me!" Lilly yelled running back in the house. She went in the bedroom were Matt was almost asleep. "Matt how could you!" Lilly said in tears. He then knew she figured it out.

"Lilly, I am sorry. It is over between me and her I love you." He said hugging her.

"Yeah but she still loves you. I can't be with a man that my sister is in love with." Lilly grabbed her things and went to her car. She had to get away from them so bad. Matt ran out after her.

"Lilly stop. I don't love her I love you please don't go."

"You lied to me! You acted like you didn't know each other and played me for a fool." She went to get in her car but Matt once again stopped her.

"I didn't think it was important." Matt said trying to pull her to him.

"Well it is. Let me go now!" She yelled trying to get away from him.

"Just come back inside and lets talk about this please." He begged still holding on to her.

"I don't want to talk to you let me go now or else." Lilly yelled still trying to get in the car and away from him.

"Please Lilly come back inside." She kicked him right in the nut and jumped in her car taking off. Matt laid on the ground holding his balls in pain. He couldn't believe she just did that to him. Lilly drove as fast as she could away from them. She had no idea were to go. She called the first person that she could think of to call and that was Randy.

"Lilly what is wrong." Randy asked noticing she had been crying.

"Can I come see you please I need away."

"Yeah, I will wait up for you." Lilly drove to see Randy. Once she got there she was in tears she about wrecked her car a few times. She told Randy what had happen and he got her to calm down some. Matt keep calling her cell phone trying to reach her but he couldn't.

"You got to talk to him Lilly, he loves you. If he didn't then he would be with your sister now and not even calling you." Lilly knew he was right but right now she didn't want to talk about it. She fell asleep on Randy's couch and decided to call Matt in the morning. Not long after she had falling asleep Randy called Matt.

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you."

"Not now Randy, I am trying to find Lilly."

"I know, she is here with me." Randy could tell Matt was very pissed off about this.

"Why is she there." Matt asked very angry.

"Relax, she fell asleep on the couch. In the morning come see her and talk to her. I wont be here so you and her can talk. Just don't do her in my bed." Randy said laughing some.

"I wont, thanks Randy."

"No problem, I suggest not to lie to her anymore."

"I wont." They hung up. Randy knew he was doing the right think even though it was hurting him some.

The next day Lilly woke up to find Matt sitting beside her watching her sleep. He pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"I am so sorry, once we started to date your sister and I though it was best to act like we didn't know each other. I didn't think you would ever find out."

"Well I did from my own sister."

"Lilly just because she still loves me don't mean I love her. I didn't even know she was your sister till she called me trying to get back with me and I told her that I had this really great girlfriend. She found out it was you and told me that it was best to act like we didn't know each other she wanted you to be happy."

"Really? I mean Ash always got everything I ever wanted and I was sure you was going to tell me you love her to." Matt laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I am one thing that you have and she isn't ever going to take from you."

"Promise?" She said about to cry.

"Yes, don't cry please." He kissed her again. "Lets go home and work things out." Once they got back to Matt's house Lilly noticed Ashley's things were gone.

"Where did she go?" Lilly asked Matt.

"She left last night, she didn't want to mess things up anymore between us." He said laying down on the couch. Lilly had to talk to her sister so she went in the other room to call her.

"Hey Ash, can we talk?"

"Yeah, you hate me don't you?"

"No, just don't ever lie to me again or keep things from me."

"I promise I wont." Ashley said glad that her sister was now talking to her. "I'll support you and Matt because your my sister and I love you, however if you was some girl I didn't know I would fight you for him." Ashley said laughing.

"Thanks sis, I really love him a lot."

"He also really loves you. He told me so last night before I left." Ashley said happy that her sister was happy and a little hurt.

"You will find someone, I am sure of it."

"I hope I do, thanks for not hating me" Ashley said glad that her sister didn't hate her.

"Your my sister I couldn't hate you if I tried, I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay hun, bye."

"Bye." Lilly walked out of the room and laid down next to Matt. He had falling asleep because he didn't get any sleep that night before.

"I really do love you" Lilly said to Matt even though he couldn't hear her, or so she though. Lilly kissed him then cuddled close and fell asleep with him.

"I love you to." Matt said to her then fell back asleep. A hour and a half later Jeff walked in the door. Matt had told him what happened and soon as he seen Lilly back with Matt he was so happy. Matt woke up and looked up at Jeff.

"I got what you told me to get. Where do you want it?" Jeff said holding something in his hand. Matt got up and took it in the bedroom.

"Thanks so much Jeff."

"Yep, I have to go Beth knows and she can't wait." Jeff said laughing some.

"Well lets hope she don't let it slip to Lilly." What they didn't know was Lilly was awake and faking sleeping. She was very upset Matt was hiding something from her. Not only that the fact that Jeff and Beth was in it. She wanted to know what Matt was hiding and she would find out.

* * *

**R&R 2 chapters in 1 night im on a roll. I was stuck then it just all came to me!**


	13. Marry me

The next morning while Matt went to the store Lilly searched his bedroom trying to find what he hid from her. She looked everywhere and just as she was about to give up she checked the night stand on his side of the bed. Sure enough there it was. She opened the black bag and looked down in to find something small in it. When she pulled it out, it was a small black case. She was just about to open it when Matt walked in the house and yelled for her.

"Lilly!" Matt yelled at he walk in side the house. She shoved it back in the night stand and went down to meet him at the door.

"I am right here."

"Okay get dressed, do what you got to do and pack some clothes because we are going on a little trip." Matt said smiling to her.

"A trip, but Matt we have to go back on the road soon when work starts."

"Yeah but this one is going to be fun so get ready." Lilly went and got her things together and ready to go. Matt told her he was going to run over to Jeff's really fast and would be back soon. While packing Lilly went to go check his night stand again. When she opened it what was in there was missing. Matt must of took it with him when he left. Lilly wasn't to happy about that she wanted to know what he was hiding from her and she wanted to know now.

The next day they was on there way to somewhere Lilly had no idea where. Matt told her it was a surprise. Once they got there Lilly knew where they was. It was Niagara Falls and she didn't know why he wanted to come here but he did.

"So what are we doing here?" She asked him.

"I can't tell you yet." Matt said kissing her.

"When do I get to find out?" She asked him.

"Soon Miss impatient." He said laughing as she partly bounce out of her seat.

"Okay be mean and make me wait." They got out of the car and got a hotel room for the day. It was just getting dark and Matt couldn't wait. After they got the room and things settled in Matt and Lilly went to the falls. It was so beautiful. The falls was light up colors and there was fire works going. Things worked out perfectly for Matt. Now all he had to do was give her the gift that was in his pocket.

"I am glad we came here" Lilly said watching the fire works go off.

"Yeah me to, Jeff and Beth are going to come up tomorrow."

"Why didn't they come up with us today?" Lilly asked confused.

"They wanted to give us some alone time, before Beth would steel you and take you shopping." He said laughing.

"That girl should not be aloud to have a credit card." Lilly said laughing.

"Tell me about it, and poor Jeff pays the bill."

"I like to be independent and pay for my own things. I think it saves less stress in relationships."

"Yeah, but they are doing fine. Long as Jeff don't mess up again and loose his Job they will be alright."

"I hope so he is really happy with her."

"Yeah, but I am much happier then him."

"Oh yeah why is that?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Because I got you." He said kissing her.

"Aww your so sweet." Lilly kissed him back.

"So with that being I have something that I need to ask you."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" She asked smiling at him.

"Lilly, Will you marry me?" Matt said down on one knee.

"Matt....I......." Lilly said still very shocked because in his hand was the box she didn't get to see what was inside. Only this time she was seeing what was inside of it and it was a ring. A very beautiful ring. She knew Matt was hiding something from her but she never though it would be this. The only thing left was to give him a answer.

"Yes" She said pulling Matt up off the ground.

* * *

**R&R I love to hear what you all think!**


	14. more secrets

Three months had passed, Lilly and Matt were doing so well together. They planed on staying engaged for a while. Everything was perfect for them till Matt really messed up. One night when he was out with some friends he was really drunk. It just so happen that Lilly's sister Ashley was there. They ended up sleeping together and have been hiding it from Lilly for over a month now. Ashley was still very in love with Matt and wanted him back so bad. The only thing standing in her way was her sister and she couldn't hurt her sister even though she already had. Ashley walked in Matt's house to talk to him. Lilly wasn't home because she was out with Beth shopping for Jeff's birthday gift. Matt was in the kitchen making something to eat.

"Hey Ash, Lilly is with Beth they should be back in a hour or so if you want to stay and wait." Ashley walked over and sat down.

"I didn't come here for her, I need to talk to you."

"We already went threw this, I love Lilly."

"Matt its not that, I'm pregnant." Matt dropped his glass cup and it shattered on the floor.

"No, that can't be true."

"It is, I can take a test for you to see right here right now."

"Please tell me someone else is the father."

"I only sleep with you, and we didn't use condom."

"Why wasn't you on the pill like Lilly!" Matt said freaking out.

"Lilly isn't on the pill." Ashley said giving Matt a weird look.

"If she wasn't her and I would have a kid on the way then." Ashley then noticed that Lilly never told Matt.

"Lilly never told you did she?" Ashley said as he started to clean up the glass.

"Never told me what? Are you fucking with me?"

"No, Lilly can't have kids. You best have her talk to you about it when she gets back."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"That I don't know. Your going to have to ask her all that. I am going to go, I will call you later and we can talk about what we are going to do because Lilly is outside now."

"Okay, bye." Ashley walked out the door and talked to her sister for a little bit. She then went home because she knew Lilly wasn't going to be happy about her telling Matt. Lilly walked in the door to see Matt throwing away glass.

"I can't let you home alone" She said laughing.

"It slipped, can we talk?" Matt asked wanting to find out what Lilly was hiding form him.

"Sure let me put Jeff's gifts away, Beth wants me to wrap them for her and keep them here so that Jeff don't find them."

"Okay take your time, do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks honey I already ate when I was out." She went up and took care of the gifts then went down to see what Matt wanted to talk about. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?" She asked Matt sitting down beside him.

"Well I was told you can't have kids, is that true?" Lilly then knew that Ashley had told Matt.

"Yeah it is." She said with her head down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I though that you wouldn't want anything to do with me and find another girl who could."

"Aw Lilly that don't matter to me, so want to tell me why you can't?"

"When I was little I was in a car wreck. I was with my aunt and a drunk driver hit us head on. The seat belt went in me and messed everything up inside of me causing me to have to get fixed."

"Aww honey you should of told me." Matt hugged her and kissed her. "I will still love you, as for kids we can always adopt." Lilly smiled, she was glad that Matt was so caring and understanding about this. What she didn't know was Matt already had a child on the way with her sister.

* * *

**R&R please.**


	15. truth is out

The next day Matt called Ashley. He had to talk to her about the baby because he didn't want Lilly to find out.

"So what do we do Ash?"

"I am not getting a abortion Matt. I want this baby."

"You need to think how bad this is going to hurt Lilly."

"I know but I want this baby and I am not killing it or giving it away."

"Fine, so how do we keep it from Lilly." Matt said not to happy that Ashley wanted to keep this baby. He new she could black mail him any time she wanted to, but he knew she wouldn't hurt her sister. Matt had to think of something and something fast.

"Well she is going to be a aunt. I will just tell her I was some guy at a bar we was both drunk and I don't remember him."

"I guess that will work for now. I am going to go now. Bye."

"Bye." What Matt and Ashley didn't know was Lilly had picked up the phone and heard everything they said. She was going to call Beth and see if she wanted to hang out but instead picked up on Matt talking to Ashley. Lilly was not very happy with what she had heard. This was her soon to be husband and her sister. She never though that her sister would do something like this to her. She walked down stairs just as Matt was walking up them.

"Hey baby where are you going."

"I am going over to visit Ashley, then I will be back soon."

"Okay, I will see you soon as you get back."

"I wont be long." Matt went to kiss her but she pulled back and went out the door. When Lilly got to her sisters house she wanted to beat the living crap out of her. She knew she couldn't because that was her sister and she was having a baby.

"How could you Ash, you always have to take everything that is mine!"

"What are you talking about?" Ashley said.

"Don't play fucking stupid, you had sex with Matt."

"I am so sorry, we was so drunk."

"I don't care, I disown you as my sister. I am done and I don't want anything to do with that child."

"What about Matt?"

"You want him so bad Ash he is yours!" Lilly yelled throwing the ring at her sister and walking out the door. She had one last thing to do and that was tell Matt it was threw. Lilly drove over to Matt's to find a note that he had gone over to Jeff's. She wrote him a note that it was over and she was leaving. That she knew about the baby and was done with him. She went to the only place she knew to go, to see Randy. She knocked for over five minutes but he didn't answer. She guessed he wasn't home and went to the only other place she knew witch was Johns house. He opened the door to find Lilly in tears.

"Lilly what are you doing here."

"Look this is a really bad time I need to find Randy."

"I don't know were he is right now, you can come in if you like."

"You sure Mandy wont get mad?"

"No her and I broke up." John said letting Lilly in the house.

"I really need someone to talk to."

"What about?" John had no clue to what was going on and he never though Lilly and him would talk ever again. Once she got with Matt he though Matt was going to keep her away from everyone.

"Matt cheated on me with my own sister and well she's having his baby."

"Wow, I never though he would do something like that. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I just need a friend right now." She said whipping away her tears with the tissues that John had given her.

"You got a friend in me, that is if you still want to be friends?"

"I would really like that so much." She said hugging John.

"Well, lets go call Randy and see if we can get a hold of him."

"That would be nice." Lilly wanted her best friends back more then ever right now. She really could use her two best friends and for now she only had half. Half was better then nothing. Once Randy was her friend again she knew things would be back to how they used to be before.

"He is really busy right now, but he will call you soon as he gets done." John said walking in the room.

"Thanks so much." Lilly hugged him again. She sat down and watched some TV waiting for Randy to call her back.

* * *

**R&R. I got two up in one night because my best friend Matty was bugging me to write more. I had to take it down then reput up this chapter.**


	16. tragically

Months had passed and Lilly still hadn't forgiving Matt. She talked to her sister Ashley once in a while. They were not as close as they used to be. Lilly was back to being best friends with Randy and John but not dating any of them. She still loved Matt but was to hurt by him to forgive him. Then one day Ashley's doctor called Lilly and told her that Ashley was having problems and to come in.

"Is my sister alright?" Lilly asked the doctor.

"Look we did everything that we could, I am sorry she didn't make it."

"The baby?"

"He is fine, you can take him home in a few days."

"Me? Why me?" Lilly was confused on why she was getting her sisters son.

"Your sister has papers here for if anything is to happen you get the baby."

"Okay, can I see him?"

"Sure, he don't have a name yet so you are going to have to name him soon." Lilly wanted to break down and cry so bad because she missed all the time with her sister. She wished she wouldn't of fought with her so bad at this moment. Lilly looked threw the glass to see the baby. He looked just like Matt.

"You can hold him if you want." The nurse said to her.

"Sure." Lilly picked up the baby and he opened his eyes and smiled. She didn't know what to do because she really wasn't ready to raise a baby. Not only that the baby to her boyfriend who had cheated on her with her own sister. The doctor came back in with papers for her to fill out. When it came down to his name she knew to give him Matt's last name since he was Matt's son after all. She seen a baby book in her sisters bag and some names written down. She looked down threw them wanting to pick something her sister would wanted. The very first name her sister had on the list for a boy was Aden.

"Well Aden, I have to go but I will be back for you." She said giving the baby to the nurse. Randy stood out side the door waiting for her to walk out.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Randy asked her hugging her.

"Okay I guess, I just want to go home."

"Alright lets get you home"

Once Lilly got home she finally broke down. She spend hours crying till she fell asleep. Randy felt so bad he really didn't know what to do for her but be there. He knew it was going to be even harder on her to take care of the child. Matt was told Ashley had died, he left Lilly a message that he was sorry. Matt didn't know the baby was still alive. Randy wasn't sure if Lilly was even going to tell him.

The next day Lilly went to get the baby and work everything out for her sister. She had so much on her plate and Randy helped her the best he could. Lilly sat there feeding the baby when Randy walked in the room.

"After this is all over, come with me for a while. You need to get out of this place."

"Thanks Randy but I don't know."

"Please, Lilly."

"Okay, okay Randy we will come."

"That is better now get some rest I will baby sit." Randy said taking the baby from her.

"Thanks so much Randy."

"No problem." Lilly went to go lay down for a little bit. She was very tired because she had been so busy. Soon as she laid down she fell right asleep. Randy took the baby and laid him down because he had also falling asleep. He watched some TV waiting for Lilly to wake up. A hour later she had walked in the room and sat down next to Randy who was feeding the baby.

"You would make a really great daddy someday." She said laughing.

"You would make a very hot mommy." She slapped his arm.

"I can't have kids so I wont be a mommy." Randy put his arm around her.

"You pretty much are since you are going to be taking care of this little one."

"Yeah I don't know, I was thinking of calling Matt and telling him to get the baby and if he don't want him them I guess foster parents." Randy was shocked, he didn't think Lilly would ever say something like that.

"I think you should keep him and take care of him. That is what your sister wanted."

"Well its about what I want Randy, not what others want for me." She said about in tears and walked out of the room. She did want to keep the baby but part of taking care of him hurt her so bad. She really didn't know what to do. Just then Randy walked in the room.

"Here, I have to go. No matter what you decided I will always be here for you so call me."

"Okay, thanks." She gave him a hug then he walked out the door.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think.**


	17. time to tell

**Sorry it took me some time to get this up but with Thanksgiving coming up I have been very busy.**

* * *

Lilly sat there watching TV for a while. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at it to see Matt was calling her. She wanted to answer but something was telling her not to. She left her voice mail pick up and waited a few minutes. She decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Hey Lilly, it's Matt. I was just calling to tell you I am sorry to hear about Ash, and I wanted to see how you are holding up with all of this? So yeah, give me a call later or something just so I know you are okay. I hope to hear from you soon, bye." Lilly looked at the baby sleeping beside her.

"What do you think, should I call him back." Aden just gave her a little smile.

"Yeah maybe I should, after all he does need to know he has a son." Lilly picked up the phone and called Matt back. She didn't get a answer just his voice mail. Maybe he was doing to her like she did to him. "Hey Matt, I was just calling you back. I was wondering if you could come over sometime and visit. That would be really nice. So call me back or just come stop in, Bye." Lilly got up and took Aden up for a bath. After his bath she got him a bottle and sat down to feed him. No longer she sat down the door bell rang.

"Who could that be." She said getting up and answering the door. Just as she opened it she seen Matt standing there.

"You said to stop in, so here I am." He smiled at her. That smile then faded soon as he seen the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, come on in." She said walking over and sitting down with the baby.

"I though you couldn't have kids?" Matt asked wondering who's baby she was holding.

"I can't, there is something you need to know. He is yours and Ash's baby." She said watching Matt just stair at her with a blank expression. "She had papers that if anything went wrong for me to take care of the baby, or do what I think is best like foster care or giving him to you."

"Foster care? Are you going to?"

"I though about it, but I really don't know what to do yet. I am sort of getting attached to him. I doubt you have time to raise him anyway's."

"I really don't, but I don't want him to go to foster care."

"I really don't want to send him there, he is all I have left of my sister." Matt looked at the baby.

"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, his name is Aden, it was on a paper my sister had of names."

"Who's last name does he have?" Matt asked looking up at her as she handed him the baby.

"I gave him yours, I hope your not mad about that."

"No, I'm not mad. I am really glad you did." Matt took the baby from Lilly then she sat down next to him.

"He looks a lot like you." Lilly said smiling as Aden opened his eyes and looked at his daddy.

"Yeah, like my twin. Maybe he will be a wrestler like his daddy some day." Lilly laughed when he said that.

"Do you want anything to drink or anything?" She said trying to leave the room before she broke in to tears.

"No, I'm good. I am just going to hold him for a little while if that is okay with you."

"Yeah, that is fine." Lilly went out in the kitchen and started to do the dishes. Just after she finished Matt walked in the room.

"I put him in his crib, he fell asleep."

"Okay." Lilly started to put them away when Matt stopped her.

"Lilly, maybe we can work things out and he can be like our child."

"I don't know Matt, I am going threw so much right now. A relationship and all this seems like to much for me."

"We can take it slow, please Lilly I really do love you and I want to be with you and be here for the baby."

"You can be here for him with out a relationship with me." Lilly said feeling like he was only trying to get with her because of the baby.

"Yes I know that but I really do love you and I want to be with you."

"Just give me some time, maybe we can take things slow, very slow." Lilly said finishing putting her dishes away.

"Thanks so much, I have to get going but I will stop in tomorrow morning."

"Okay, see you then. Bye." Lilly said hugging Matt.

"Bye" He hugged her back then kissed her forehead and walked out the door. Lilly sunk down to the floor and pulled her knees in to her chest. She laid her head down on them about to cry. Just then she heard Aden start to cry. Lilly got up off the floor and went to check on him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Soon as she picked him up, he stopped crying. From that moment on she knew he was attached to her and wouldn't be able to give him up to anyone. "Well little guy, looks like your going to have your daddy in your life after all." She took him in the living room and went to put him in his swing. He started to cry until she picked him back up. "Okay, okay, I wont put you down. A least not till you fall asleep." Lilly kissed his forehead and held him till he fell back asleep. She took him in her bedroom and put him in the crib. "Night little one." She said getting herself ready for bed because she knew every four hours he would be waking her.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think so far.**


	18. The end

**Sorry I have been very busy I tried to get this up soon as I could.**

* * *

The next morning Matt showed up at Lilly's house. She was so tired and was trying to fall asleep. The baby must have keep her up all night Matt though as he sat down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep. Matt picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He would let her sleep a while and spend some time with his son. He walked down stairs to see Aden in the swing just smiling away. Matt picked him up and got him a bottle. After a hour and a half Lilly walked down stairs to see Matt asleep holding on to a sleeping Aden in the chair. She took Aden from Matt and laid him in his bed. Matt woke up soon as he felt her take the baby.

"How long was you two asleep for?" Lilly asked him.

"Not long about five minutes." Matt got up and went to the bathroom. Lilly started to make them something to eat.

"So what are you going to do for a job?" Matt asked Lilly.

"Well I was going to go back to work for a while and have someone run my shop here while I am gone."

"Cool, so I will get to see you while I am at work." Matt said kissing her as she pulled away some.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I have to go shopping tomorrow would you like to come?"

"I wish I could but I have to go back to work in the morning." She sat there food down at the table then sat down.

"That really sucks, I hate shopping alone." She said getting them drinks.

"Yeah but you wont be alone. Aden will be with you." Lilly laughed and sat down to eat.

"True, I have to get him a few things before I go back to work."

After they finished eating Matt went home to get ready to leave for work in the morning. He really didn't want to leave Lilly and Aden. Matt loved watching her with the baby, if only she could have kid that would be great. He wanted to ask Lilly to take him to the air port in the morning but he knew she would already be so tired with the baby. He had everything he really wanted, everything that was but Lilly to be his girl. A week had pasted, Lilly and Matt were doing good and Aden got well taking care of. He got lots of attention from the divas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the next year Lilly and Matt had started to date again and things were going so well. Lilly was still best friends with Randy and John and they acted like uncles to little Aden. By the time Aden turned two Matt and Lilly had gotten married. They are now talking about adopting another child when Aden turns four. Randy had found a new girlfriend and she treats him right. John was still messing around with his ex Mandy. Lilly is trying to find someone better for him soon. Things turned out pretty good for everyone. Just hope they stay that way.

_The end._

* * *

**I have been very busy with the holiday coming up sorry it took me a while to get this up. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
